The present invention relates to an air outlet or outflow arrangement of a heating and/or air-conditioning installation, especially for the rear space of a passenger motor vehicle of the type described in the DE-OS No. 30 02 351.
An auxiliary arrangement for air-conditioning control units in motor vehicles is described in this prior publication in such that a housing is arranged in the rear space of the vehicle which takes off air-conditioned air from an air feed channel of the vehicle air-conditioning system and feeds the same with aim into the vehicle rear space by means of a fan provided inside of the housing. The intensity of the rear space ventilation is thereby matched to that of the forward vehicle interior space because this fan is able to compensate for the higher flow resistances caused by the longer air feed channels or ducts. Nonetheless, no similarly agreeable air-conditioning can be offered therewith to the rear passengers as is enjoyed by the persons in the front seat area. Whereas numerous and different types of outlets are present thereat (in the leg space, at different places of the instrument panel and partly even in the doors), one outlet of the type described in the aforementioned prior publication had to suffice up to now for the rear space.
It would be thinkable to provide also in the rear space outlets in the side walls or side doors; however, this solution is extraordinarily costly because the air feed ducts or channels have to be laid out inside of doors to be pivoted or around the same and would exhibit still further increased lengths. Another possibility would be the use of variably adjustable extended warm air nozzles as are disclosed, for example, in the DE-OS No. 33 09 560 (especially FIG. 3) or in the German Gebrauchsmuster No. 83 37 426. Flexible hoses are thereby used in each case in connection therewith in order to bring the discharge nozzles into the desired position. However, this solution is not only extraordinarily unattractive from styling points of view, but also demonstrates only a limited functionality. Thus, the flexible hose has a high collapse tendency by reason of the twisting to be expected, exhibits in its positioning an uncontrollable behavior and requires a non-acceptably large diameter by reason of the bellows-like construction. Furthermore, such warm air nozzles protruding into the rear space, always limit the space conditions, i.e., also when they are not required or required only minimally.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide an air outlet arrangement of an air-conditioning system for a passenger motor vehicle rear space which permits as agreeable and versatile as possible a positioning of the outflowing air stream, whereby at the same time a high functionality is to be assured. Furthermore, at least with non-use of the air outflow arrangement, the outflow channel thereof is to influence the space condition in the rear space as little as possible.
The underlying problems are solved according to the present invention in that at least one pivotally arranged outlet channel preferably made up of rigid pipes is provided which at least in one pivot position is integrated in or at other interior equipment components arranged in the passenger motor vehicle rear space.
A pivotally arranged discharge channel built preferably of rigid pipes or tubular members permits both a variable positioning and additionally avoids the aforementioned disadvantages of flexible hoses. By integrating the outflow or outlet channel according to the present invention at least in one pivoted position--preferably in that position in which it is during non-use--into another interior equipment component of the rear space, it requires no additional space and does not further limit the space conditions in the rear space.
According to another feature of the present invention, the outlet channel may be telescopically extensible or may be provided additionally with spherically shaped joints for further increasing its positioning flexibility. However, it is particularly advantageous to tie the outlet channel to the back side of the backrest of a vehicle front seat or to construct the same so as to be adapted to be tied thereto. The outlet channel is therewith adapted to be fixed in a simple manner and even offers markedly more versatile positioning possibilities and herewith air-conditioning possibilities than have been offered heretofore in the forward vehicle interior space which as such is quite well air-conditioned. Additionally, such an outlet channel can be constructed extraordinarily pleasing from a styling point of view. It is also advantageous for the simplification of its operation to arrange at least one operating or adjusting element near the outlet opening of the pivotal outlet channel or duct. For example, known outlet grills with adjusting flaps and knurled wheels are possible therefor in accordance with the present invention.
According to still another feature of the present invention, the air outlet arrangement may be so constructed that, independently of the temperature wishes in the forward vehicle interior space, a.c. conditions of their own are adjustable for the rear space. In addition to the auxiliary fan in the air outlet arrangement, a separate air-conditioning unit is provided for that purpose. Though air-conditioning units of their own for the rear area are known as such from the German Gebrauchsmuster No. 77 31 774 as well as from the DE-OS No. 33 39 803, no further suggestions can be found in these prior art publications for an air outlet arrangement with pivotal outlet channels in accordance with the present invention.
It should be mentioned expressly at this point that an "air-conditioning system" mentioned in the present invention may be constructed both as simple heating heat-exchanger, as pure air-conditioning evaporator or also as combined heating-air-conditioning system with fan unit. This is completely immaterial for the nature of the present invention.